The Tragic Passing Away and Aftermath of Yellow Ranger
by toonboydangamerdude17
Summary: Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, passes away in the battle while fighting against Vile Glomp How will her good friends and team mates react right after her passing?


_The Tragic Passing Away and Aftermath of Yellow Ranger_

**Chapter 1: _Goodbye, Trini_**

Narrator: The 9 Ranger Teens were at the Power Chamber cleaning up their injuries from the final battle that they fought in.

Tommy: "Man, those monsters can pick a real big fight."

Jason: "You can say that again."

Penny: "Ow, that stings, Zack!"

Zack: "Sorry about that."

Trini: (Grunts a bit) "You guys, I don't think we can fight the monster enemies much longer, ouch!"

Billy: "Stay still, Trini."

Narrator: Then Xander, Chip, Vida, Nick and Madison came up to the 9 Ranger Teens."

Chip: "Are you guys doing alright?"

All 9 Ranger Teens: "Yeah."

Zordon: "Fellow Rangers, you have fought against your monster enemy quite enough."

Alpha 5: "That's right, you're all injured very badly, and if you all keep this up, you'll all get destroyed, and we don't want that to happen."

Trini: "That's true, but we're the Power Rangers, Alpha, we can't let the darkness take over the universe."

Kimberly: "Trini's absolutely right."

Alpha 5: "But, Rangers-"

Zordon: "Alpha, they're absolutely right."

Alpha 5: "Oh, alright."

Narrator: Meanwhile in the Underworld, Cell and arrived, wondering who brought them here.

Vile Glomp: Where the heck am I?"

Narrator: Then Rita and Lord Zedd appeared right in front of Vile Glomp.

Rita: "Ah, Vile Glomp, we knew you'd finally come."

Vile Glomp: Who the heck are you and why am I here?

Lord Zedd: Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, and the reason why I brought you here is because of those Power Rangers that I fight against."

Vile Glomp: "Yeah? what about them?"

Rita: "You see, the Power Rangers destroyed our dark master and my army was completely useless without an evil commander, and you're the 1 that can destroy those Power Rangers 1 by 1."

Vile Glomp: "Oh, really? what's the catch?"

Lord Zedd: "No catch, Vile Glomp."

Vile Glomp: "Alright, I accept."

Rita: "Good thinking."

Narrator: Rita and Lord Zedd magically teleported Vile Glomp to the Angel Grove city streets. In the Angel Grove city streets, Vile Glomp arrived and began destroying buildings and blowing up cars and stuff. The other people who saw Vile Glomp causing destruction began panicking.

Vile Glop: Rah!

(ZAP!)

(KA-BOOM!)

(Towns People panicking)

Vile Glomp: "This is gonna be thrilling."

Narrator: Back in the Power Chamber, the alarm sounded off and the Mighty Morphin' and Mystic Force Rangers ran up to the computer screen and saw Vile Glomp terrorizing the Angel Gove city streets.

Billy: "Who's that evil monster?"

Melanie: "I don't know, Billy, but he's attacking the Angel Grove city streets."

Tommy: "Yeah, right, come on, you guys, it's morphin' time!"

Narrator: The Ranger teens including the Mystic Force and Mighty Morphin' rangers got out their morphers."

Tommy: "Dragonzord!"

Zack: "Mastadon!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Trini: "Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

Albert: "Alligator!"

Penny: "Stegosaurus!"

Melanie: "Giant Platypus!"

All 5 Mystic Force Rangers: "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Narrator: The Ranger teens morphed and headed to the Angel Grove city streets. Back in the city streets, Vile Glomp was still causing destruction.

Jason/Red Ranger: (Voice off screen) "Stop right there, Vile Glomp!"

Narrator: Vile Glomp turned back and saw the Power Rangers standing right around him.

Vile Glomp: "Ah, the Power Rangers, you're the 1s on my list."

Penny/Gold Ranger: "We're not gonna let you terrorize the Angel Grove citizens!"

Vile Glomp: "Oh, no, I'm gonna destroy all of you 1st."

Trini: "Look out!"

(ZAP!)

(BOOM!)

Narrator: Vile Glomp blasted a great big beam of energy from his hands, but the Power Rangers dodged the attack just as it headed right for them.

Tommy/Green Ranger: "That was super close."

Billy/Blue Ranger: "Yeah, right."

Zack/Black Ranger: "Watch out!"

Narrator: Vile Glomp began attacking the Power Rangers and the battle began. They used all of their martial art skills to fight against Vile Glomp. Then they decided to use their powers of their own.

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!"

Narrator: Lighting bolts blasted outta Kimberly's Pterodactyl Thunder Whip at Vile Glomp, but he dodged the attack.

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Huh, what?"

Vile Glomp: (Chuckle) Rah!

Narrator: Vile Glomp punched Kimberly very hard, knocking her clear over.

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Kimberly!" (Growls in Fury) come on, Trini!"

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Right on!"

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Mega Heater!"

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Blade Blaster!"

Narrator: The Green and Yellow Rangers shot out fire and lasers at Vile Glomp. Sparks were flying around all over the place, knocking him over, then, Vile Glomp got up on his feet looking mad as can be.

Vile Glomp: "You're all gonna pay for that!"

(ZAP!)

(KA-BOOM!)

Tommy/Green Ranger and Trini/Yellow Ranger: AAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Vile Glomp blasted his energy beams at Tommy and Trini, knocking them clear over.

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Tommy!"

Billy/Blue Ranger: "Trini!"

Vile Glomp: "Looks like you're next."

Melanie/Lavender Ranger: "Ha, we're not terrified of you!"

Melanie/Lavender Ranger: "Giant Platypus Water Blast!"

Narrator: Melanie blasted water at Vile Glomp, but he began charging right towards her.

Melanie/Lavender Ranger: "Uh oh, he's getting closer!"

Vile Glomp: "I got you now. Rah!"

(POW!)

Melanie/Lavender Ranger: AAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Vile Glomp power kicked Melanie very hard, it knocked her over and she landed in a very loud and hard thud.

Albert/Orange Ranger: "Melanie!" (Growls in fury)

Albert/Orange Ranger: "Alligator Zap!"

Narrator: Albert began spinning around and around and headed right for Vile Glomp, but Vile Glomp had an evil smiling face.

(SLASH!)

Albert: "Oh crap!"

Narrator: Vile Glomp slashed Albert right in the chest. He landed in a very loud thud. The Mystic Force Rangers ran right up to them.

Vida: "Are you guys alright?"

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Yeah, we're alright." (Grunts a bit)

Zack/Black Ranger: "Chip, you and the other Mystic Force Rangers get into safety."

Nick/Green Mystic Force Ranger: "Yeah, right, we'll take care of this ugly creep."

Chip/Yellow Mystic Force Ranger: "Alright, come on, you guys."

Narrator: The 9 Power Rangers ran right into safety, leaving the Mystic Force Rangers with Vile Glomp.

Vile Glomp: "5 more Power Rangers, right? I'll take you all down in 1 snap."

Madison/Blue Mystic Force Ranger "The only 1 who's going down is you!"

Vile Glomp: "Well, in that case." (Roars loudly)

All 5 Mystic Force Rangers: "Hiya, twaa!"

Narrator: The 5 fighters began charging at 1 another and the battle began. The 3 Power Rangers used all of their crime fighting skills. But then, Vile Glomp began to slash the 3 three Power Rangers, 1 by 1, over and over again. The Power Rangers were knocked clear over. The five Mystic Rangers ran up and helped the three get up.

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Are you guys alright?"

Jason/Red Ranger: "Yes, Trini, we're alright."

Vile Glomp: "Now I'm gonna destroy all of you for good."

Narrator: Vile Glomp began walking right up towards the Power Rangers, but suddenly, a beam of energy shot right out and hit Vile Glomp right in the chest. The Power Rangers looked up and saw 5 more fighters come around towards Vile Glomp and they blasted him with more energy beams.

Jason/Red Ranger: "Who are they?"

Billy/Blue Ranger: "I don't know."

Zack/Black Ranger: "I believe they're..."

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "It's the Turbo Rangers and some other team members!"

Billy/Blue Ranger: "Boy, am I lucky to see them again."

Narrator: TJ, Carlos, Justin, Cassie, Ashley, Sonic, Knuckles, Vector and Tails were all standing in 1 line looking mad as can be.

Vile Glomp: "TJ, long time, no see.

TJ/Red Turbo Ranger: "How dare you attack the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers?!"

Vile Glomp: (evil laughter) "You don't terrify me, you don't have the ways to fight against me."

Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger: "No, but he's got all of us to fight against you, Vile Glomp!"

Vile Glomp: "He's got all of you to fight against me, right? well I'll destroy all of you in 1 snap." (Roars)

TJ/Red Turbo Ranger: "Let's go, you guys!

All 8 Fighters: "Right, TJ!"

Narrator: The 9 action heroes ran right into action. The Power Rangers ran over and helped them. They battled against Vile Glomp, but then, Trini began feeling severe pain in her entire body.

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "AAAAAAH!

TJ/Red Turbo Ranger: "Trini, what's going on?"

Trini/Yellow Ranger: (grunts a bit) "The pain is injuring me real badly."

Narrator: Then Vile Glomp sees that the Yellow Ranger was in terrible pain. He knew exactly what his cue was now. He slashed them and blasted a powerful energy beam right at the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

(ZAP!)

(KA-BOOM!)

All 9 Power Rangers: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Lots of sparks flew around all over the place, knocking the Power Rangers clear over. They got injured very badly from that attack, and it caused them to demorph. The Turbo Rangers and the fighters were shocked when the Power Rangers got badly injured.

TJ/Red Turbo Ranger: "You guys!"

Sonic: "Power Rangers!

Tails: "Come on, you guys, get up!"

Narrator: Vile Glomp began walking right towards the Power Rangers with an evil smiling face.

Vile Glomp: "You're all finished, Power Rangers."

Narrator: Then Billy got up on his feet and ran right up in front of the Power Rangers with his arms spread out.

Billy: "No, you're not gonna destroy any of us, Vile Glomp!"

Kimberly: "Billy, what are you doing?"

Knuckles: "Billy, are you crazy?! you're gonna get destroyed!"

Billy: "I'm not gonna let Vile Glomp destroy us!"

Vile Glomp: "Very well then, I'm just gonna need to destroy you, Blue Ranger!"

Narrator: Trini looked up and saw that her good friend, Billy was gonna get destroyed by Vile Glomp.

Trini: (gasps in shock) "Billy!"

Narrator: With all of his energy, Trini got up on her feet.

Ashley/Yellow Turbo Ranger: "Trini, you can't fight against Vile Glomp injured, you're gonna pass away!"

Trini: "Billy's my good friend, Ashley, I can't let him suffer!"

Narrator: Trini began running over to save Billy's entire life.

Cassie/Pink Turbo Ranger: "Trini, no, stop!"

Narrator: But Trini didn't listen. She kept running around. Vile Glomp blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading right for Billy.

Trini: "Billy!"

Narrator: "Billy turned over and Trini pushed him right into safety. But suddenly, the beam blasted Trini, injuring him very severely! Sparks and explosions flew around all over the place.

Trini: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All 9 Power Rangers: "Trini!"

Billy: "No!"

Narrator: Trini collapsed on the ground. Vile Glomp was still standing with an evil smiling face. Then suddenly, he began feeling pain in his entire body. When he blasted that super awesome power, it weakened his energy method. He had no other choice but to retreat.

Vile Glomp: (grunts a bit) "We'll meet again, fighters, and you too, Power Rangers."

Narrator: Vile Glomp disappeared, the Power Rangers ran up to Trini's injured body.

Billy: "Trini, Trini, speak to me!"

Trini: (Weakly) "You guys, thank goodness you're alright."

Tommy: "Don't worry about it, Trini, we're gonna help you get better as always."

Trini: "I'm afraid that's not possible, I'm done for."

Zack: "What?! Trini, you can't give up right now!"

Trini: "You guys, I can't fight anymore, I'm finished." (Grunts a bit)

Narrator: Lightning swirled around Trini injuring her more than usual. She was about to fade away.

Ashley: (Teared Up) "No, Trini, you can't leave any of us, we can't go on without you, not at this time."

Sonic: (weeping a bit) "Yes, Trini, please don't do this to any of us!

Trini: "I'm terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time."

Narrator: Then Trini got out her golden locket and handed it over to Billy.

Trini: "Billy, take my golden locket."

Billy: "No, Trini, please."

Trini: "Take it, so you won't forget all about me."

Narrator: Billy took Trini's golden locket. Trini looked up at her good friends and had a beautiful smiling face.

Trini: "Thanks, you guys. I'm very lucky that I became a Power Ranger, and I always...will be."

Narrator: Trini closed his eyes and a yellow glow swirled around her.

Kimberly: "No, Trini, don't leave us!"

Narrator: But it was way too late, Trini faded away right in Billy's arms. Billy looked up just as Trini's spirit stars soar right into the night sky. Tear drops began coming down his face. Billy put his head right down and began weeping silently. The other Power Rangers and fighters began weeping silently as well too.

Tails: (weeping a bit) "No!"

Knuckles: (weeping a bit) "She's gone for good!"

Sonic: (weeping a bit) "Why, Trini?!"

Vector: (weeping a bit) "I can't believe this is really happening!"

Narrator: At the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, Amy saw what had happened to Trini and she was terribly shocked.

Amy: "Oh dear, Trini's deceased and gone for good." (Begins weeping silently)

Narrator: Then TJ walked all the way up to Trini's 6-year-old cousin, Sylvia, who just realized what had happened to her brave and heroic Yellow Ranger cousin and he knelt right down to her.

TJ: "Sylvia, I'm terribly sorry.

Sylvia: (weeping a bit) "It's terrible and horrible, Trini's gone for good right now."

TJ: "I know that, Sylvia...your close friends told me...Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Jason and the others as well too."

Narrator: Sylvia lifts up her tear-stained face.

Sylvia: "I just can't believe I'm never gonna see my cousin again, I'll be left alone for the rest of my entire life."

TJ: "Sylvia, you're not gonna be left alone just because Trini passed away, she wanted to save all of us, and she'll always be right with you and all of us, no matter what happens."

Sylvia: (weeping a bit) "Alright, TJ, I understand right now."

Narrator: TJ pulled Sylvia towards him cradling her in his arms. He began stroking her hair, saying consoling words to her. Then the 8 Power Rangers and the others made a memorial grave for Trini's memories.

Kimberly: "Goodbye, Trini."

Jason: "We'll all miss you for eternity."

Sonic: "She'll always be remembered as a good friend and fellow Power Ranger."

Narrator: The 8 Power Rangers and fighters placed candles on Trini's memorial grave. Billy placed Trini's golden locket right next to the school picture of Trini. Trini Kwan was gone for good, and she'll always be remembered.

_**The Time Has Come**_

**Lyrics From the**_** Pokemon**_** television anime series**

_**I close my eyes and I can see**_

_**the day we met**_

_**just 1 moment and I knew**_

_**you're my best friend**_

_**do anything**_

_**for you**_

_**we've gone so far **_

_**and done so much**_

_**and I feel**_

_**like we've always been together**_

_**right by my side**_

_**through thick and thin**_

_**you're the part of my life**_

_**I'll always remember**_

_**the time has come**_

_**it's for the best I know it**_

_**who could've guessed that you and I...**_

_**somehow, someday**_

_**we'd have to say goodbye.**_

_**you've helped me find**_

_**the strength inside**_

_**and the courage**_

_**to make all my dreams come true**_

_**how will I find**_

_**another friend**_

_**like you**_

_**2 of a kind**_

_**that's what we are**_

_**and it seemed**_

_**like we were always winning**_

_**but as our team**_

_**is torn apart**_

_**I wish we could go**_

_**back to the beginning**_

_**the time has come**_

_**it's for the best I know it**_

_**who could've guessed that you and I...**_

_**somehow, some way**_

_**we'd have to say goodbye**_

_**somehow today**_

_**we have to say goodbye…..**_

**Chapter 2: Flashback sequences**

Narrator: It had been 2 days right after Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger passed away in the monster battle. Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Tommy, Albert, Penny and Melanie were at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar with the Turbo and Mystic Force Rangers and freedom fighters.

Kimberly: "It's like a terrible dream and vision."

Chip: "Yeah right, Trini took her entire life saving all of us. That was very brave and heroic of her indeed.

Carlos: "I know you all miss her, we all miss her as well."

Sonic: "You do?"

TJ: "Of course we do, man, Vector cried and wept for the very 1st time."

Tails: "Well, he's gone for good right now and we need to move on."

Narrator: Then Cassie began looking around for Billy and he wasn't there.

Cassie: "Hey, where's Billy?"

Jason: "Oh, he's in his vacation room, ever since Trini passed away, Billy's been coped up in there."

Zack: "Yeah right, and he's been depressed an awful lot.

Ashley: "Hmm, I'll go see how he's doing."

TJ: "Ashley, wait!"

Ashley: "I really don't like to see Billy this depressed. So I'll go speak to him."

Narrator: Ashley went up to the door and entered Billy's vacation. Meanwhile in his vacation room, Billy's been having flashbacks of him and Trini, when she was dying and when she was still alive.

**Trini: "Thanks, you guys, I'm very lucky that I became a Power Ranger and I always…will be."**

***She faded away in Billy's Arms***

Billy: "Why did you need to pass away, Trini?"

**Trini gave Billy a volley ball at a carnival, and Billy was amazed by it.**

**Billy: "Whoa, Trini, this is incredible!"**

**Trini: "I got it for you, Billy, now you'll have that volley ball to remember me by when I'm gone off to a much better place."**

**Billy: "I really love it, Trini, thanks."**

**Trini "You're welcome, Billy."**

Narrator: Billy remembered Trini's beautiful smiling face.

Billy: "Trini's deceased because of what happened, and it's my entire fault."

Ashley: (voice off screen) "Billy?"

Narrator: Billy looked up and he saw Ashley right at the door.

Billy: "Ashley, I'm not coming outta here."

Ashley: "Billy, I know exactly how you're feeling, it's gonna be alright."

Billy: "It's not gonna be alright."

Narrator: Billy walked up to the wall.

Billy: "Trini was my good friend and 1 true love. I was about to become her boyfriend, she was always there for me, and right now, she's deceased because of what happened and also because of me."

Narrator: Ashley's eyes widened.

Ashley: "Billy, it's not your entire fault."

Billy: "It is my entire fault, I should've passed away and Trini would be safe and secure."

Ashley: "Come on, Billy, quit blaming yourself, Trini didn't wanna see you get destroyed, that's why she passed away instead of you."

Narrator: Billy sank to his knee caps and he sighed depressingly.

Billy: "Ashley, I can't move on anymore, none of this would've happened if Vile Glomp never came to the Angel Grove city streets."

Narrator: Ashley knelt right in front of him and she replied.

Ashley: "Billy, it's not your entire fault, alright? but Trini's gone for entire life, she's in the heaven skies right now."

Billy: "I still miss her, Ashley, I miss her more than anything else."

Narrator: Ashley put her right arm around Billy's right shoulder and the Blue Ranger let out another depressed heavy sigh.

Billy: "I'm gonna be alone for good."

Ashley: "You're not gonna be alone for good, Billy, you still got Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Albert, Penny and Melanie on your team, and you got me right now, and we'll all make sure Vile Glomp says his final words."

Billy: "Ashley, I-"

Ashley: "No, Billy, don't say that, it's gonna be alright."

Narrator: Ashley gave Billy a romantic kiss on his forehead and they both fell asleep.

Narrator: Zack broke down in tear drops and Kimberly put her right arm around his right shoulder.

Zack: "Kimberly, I miss Trini more than anything else."

Kimberly: "I know, Zack, I miss her as well too."

Narrator: Sonic and Tails were watching Zack weep silently.

Sonic: "Whoa, man, I sure hope this ends real soon."

Tails: "You're absolutely right, Sonic, I hate to see the Power Rangers end up like this for the rest of their entire lives."

Narrator: Tails put his right hand on Sonic's right shoulder just as they said goodbye to Trini 1 last time.

Rest in heavenly peace, Trini Kwan, we'll all miss you for eternity.

This fan story sequence is dedicated to the loving memory of Thuy Trang (1973-2001), the 1st and original Trini Kwan actress from seasons 1 and 2. We'll never forget about her beautiful acting career.

17


End file.
